The present inventions relates to the field of bioparticle isolation. More specifically, the invention provides novel magnetic separation devices and methods for isolating magnetically labeled substances of interest from a non-magnetic test medium by means of high gradient magnetic separation (HGMS).
Magnetic separators and methods of separation of magnetic particles from non-magnetic media have been described for use in a variety of laboratory and clinical procedures involving biospecific affinity reactions. Such reactions are commonly employed in testing biological samples, such as bodily fluids like blood, bone marrow, leukapheresis products, spinal fluid or urine, for the determination of a wide range of target substances, especially biological entities such as cells, proteins, nucleic acid sequences, and the like.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ctarget substancexe2x80x9d refers to any member of a specific binding pair, i.e. a pair of substances or a substance and a structure exhibiting a mutual affinity of interaction and includes such things as cells, cell components, biospecific ligands and receptors. xe2x80x9cLigandxe2x80x9d is used herein to refer to substances, such as antigens, haptens and various cell-associated structures, having at least one characteristic determinant or epitope, which is capable of being biospecifically recognized by and bound to a receptor. xe2x80x9cReceptorxe2x80x9d is used herein. to refer to any substance or group of substances having biospecific binding affinity for a given ligand, to the substantial exclusion of other substances. Among the receptors determinable via biospecific affinity reactions are antibodies (both polyclonal and monoclonal) , antibody fragments, enzymes, nucleic acids, C1q, peptides, lectins, protein A/G, single chain antibodies and the like. The determination of any member of a biospecific binding pair is dependent upon its selective interaction with the other member of the pair.
Various methods are available for determining the above-mentioned target substances based upon complex formation between the substance of interest and its specific binding partner. Means are provided in each instance whereby the occurrence or degree of target substance/binding partner complex formation is determinable.
Small magnetic particles have proved to be quite useful in analyses involving biospecific affinity reactions, as they are conveniently coated with biofunctional polymers, e.g., proteins, provide very high surface areas, and give reasonable reaction kinetics. Magnetic particles ranging from 0.7-1.5 microns have been described in the patent literature, including, by way of example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,970,518; 4,018,886; 4,230,685; 4,267,234; 4,452,773; 4,554,088; and 4,659,678. Certain of these particles are disclosed to be useful solid supports for immunologic reagents, having reasonably good suspension characteristics when mildly agitated. Insofar as is known, however, without some degree of agitation, all of the magnetic particles presently in commercial use settle in time and must be resuspended prior to use. This adds another step to any process employing such reagents.
Small magnetic particles, such as those mentioned above, generally fall into two broad categories. The first category, includes particles that are permanently magnetized; and the second comprises particles that become magnetic only when-subjected to a magnetic field. The latter are referred to herein as magnetically responsive particles. Materials displaying strong magnetically responsive behavior are sometimes described as paramagnetic. However, certain ferromagnetic materials, e.g., magnetic iron oxide, may be characterized as magnetically responsive when the crystal size is about 300A or less in diameter. Larger crystals of ferromagnetic materials, by contrast, retain permanent magnet characteristics after exposure to a magnetic field and tend to aggregate thereafter. See P. Robinson et al., Biotech Bioeng. XV:603-06 (1973).
Magnetically responsive colloidal magnetite is known. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,698 to Owen et al., which relates to polymer-coated, sub-micron size magnetite particles that behave as true colloids.
The magnetic separation apparatus/method used for bound-free separations of target substance-bearing magnetic particles from test media will depend on the nature and particle size of the magnetic particle. Micron size ferromagnetic, i.e., permanently magnetized, particles are readily removed from solution by means of commercially available magnetic separation devices. These devices employ a single relatively inexpensive permanent magnet located externally to a container holding the test medium. Examples of such magnetic separators are the MAIA Magnetic Separator manufactured by Serono Diagnostics, Norwell, Mass., the DYNAL MPC-1 manufactured by DYNAL,Inc., Great Neck, New York and the BioMag Separator, manufactured by Advanced Magnetics, Inc., Cambridge, Mass. A specific application of a device of this type in performing magnetic solid-phase. radioimmunoassay is described in L. Hersh et al.,Clinica Chemica Acta, 63: 69-72 (1975). A similar magnetic separator, manufactured by Ciba-Corning Medical Diagnostics, Wampole, Mass. is provided with rows of bar magnets arranged in parallel and located at the base of the separator. This device accommodates 60 test tubes, with the closed end of each tube fitting into a recess between two of the bar magnets.
Colloidal magnetic materials are not readily separable from solution as such, even with powerful electromagnets but, instead, require high gradient field separation techniques. See, R. R. Oder, IEEE Trans. Magnetics, 12: 428-35 (1976); C. Owen and P.Liberti, Cell Separation: Methods and Selected Applications, Vol. 5, Pretlow and Pretlow eds., Academic Press, N.Y., (1986); J. T. Kemshead and J. Ugelstad, Magnetic Molecular and Cellular Biochem., 67, 11-18 (1985). The gradient fields normally used to filter such materials generate huge magnetic forces. Another useful technique for performing magnetic separations of colloidal magnetic particles from a test medium, by various manipulations of such particles, e.g., addition of agglomerating agents, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,933
High gradient magnetic separation (HGMS) is typically accomplished by using a device having a separation chamber in which a wad of magnetic stainless steel wire is disposed between the poles of a conventional electro- or superconducting magnet and serves to generate large field gradients around the wire which exert a strong attractive force on target substance-bearing magnetic particles. A commercially available high gradient magnetic separator of the type described immediately above is the MACS device made by Miltenyi Biotec GmbM,Gladbach, West Germany, which employs a column filled with a non-rigid steel wool matrix in cooperation with a permanent magnet. In operation, the enhanced magnetic field gradient produced in the vicinity of the steel wool matrix attracts and retains the magnetic particles while the non-magnetic test medium passes through and is removed from the column. Similar magnetic separators employing a steel wool matrix for separating colloidal size magnetic components from a slurry containing the same are also disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,567,026, 3,676,337 and 3,902,994. In the last mentioned patent, the separator is provided with a magnetic wool matrix capable of movement into and out of the influence of a magnetic field as a continuously moving element.
It has been found that the steel wool matrix of such prior art HGMS devices often gives rise to non-specific entrapment of biological entities, other than the target substance, which cannot be removed completely without extensive washing and resuspension of the particles bearing the target substance and multiple passages through the device. Moreover, the size of the column in many of the prior art HGMS devices requires substantial quantities of experimental materials, which limits their use in performing various important laboratory-scale separations. In addition, the steel wool matrix may be harmful to certain sensitive cell types.
A useful magnetic separator that avoids problems identified above is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,084. The separator of this patent comprises magnetic means featuring a pair of confronting magnets external to the container and a magnetic gradient intensifying means positioned within a container holding the test medium. The magnetic particles adhere to the magnetic means within the container which serves to separate or remove the particles from the test medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,029 relates to an HGMS device which is stated to be an improvement with respect to devices employing a magnetic wool matrix as the magnetic field gradient intensifier, as well as to devices relying on differences in magnetic susceptibility of particles in a fluid to effect separation. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,029 patent describes an apparatus for continuous magnetic separation of particles from a slurry according to their magnetic moment, by passing the slurry through a separator comprising a non-magnetic canister with a magnetized wire or rod extending adjacent to the canister. The wire is magnetized by a magnetic field to create a magnetization component transverse to the longitudinal axis of the wire, thereby to provide a field gradient extending xe2x80x9ceverywherexe2x80x9d within the canister space and exerting a radial force on particles passing through the canister. Depending upon the orientation of the magnetic field relative to the canister, diamagnetic particles in the slurry can be attracted toward the wire and paramagnetic particles repelled, or vice versa, for a magnetic field usually rotated by 90xc2x0 with respect to the plane of the canister.
The magnetic separator described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,574 and manufactured by Immunicon comprises at least one container and magnetic means capable of generating a high gradient magnetic field in the test medium within the container. The container has a peripheral wall with an internal surface area and is adapted to receive the test medium with the magnetically responsive colloidal particles therein.
If the test medium being separated is in a steady state, e.g., in a batch-type operation, suitable containers include microtiter wells, test tubes, capillary tubes closed at one end, or other nonmagnetic cylindrical walled vessels defining a chamber for performing the desired separation. Furthermore, a plurality of test samples may be processed simultaneously through the use of a carrier capable of holding more than one sample container. In a preferred form, the carrier includes means for holding a plurality of containers around the periphery of the carrier.
If the test-tedium is to pass continuously through the separator, a suitable container is a conduit or tube having openings at each end. Such containers are preferably non-magnetic, e.g., glass or plastic, and of cylindrical configuration.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the magnetic field generating means may comprise sets of four or six permanent magnets or electromagnets. The magnets are arranged so as to define a cavity which accommodates the container. In this embodiment, the polarity and positioning of the magnets located on the opposite sides of the cavity are such as to produce flux lines which generate a high gradient magnetic field within the test medium in the container. The magnets may be housed in a ferromagnetic yoke, usually of cylindrical configuration, which serves to enhance the field strength produced by the apparatus. The magnetic field gradient produced by this xe2x80x9cmultipolexe2x80x9d arrangement is characterized by a very strong magnetic field near the edge of the cavity and by virtually no magnetic field at the center of the cavity.
The physical properties of the magnetic particles preferably used in the practice of U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,574, particularly the relatively small particle size, permit a level of operating efficiency which, insofar as is known, has not been achievable heretofore. Furthermore, by controlling the quantity of magnetic particles added to the test medium, relative to the exposed surface area of the wall of the container in contact with the test medium and controlling the orientation of such exposed surface, so as to be substantially coextensive with the flux lines of the magnetic field, it is possible to cause the magnetic particles to adhere along the exposed surface of the container wall in a substantially single layer, corresponding in thickness of about the size of the magnetic particles and any substance or material borne thereby. By operating in this way, occlusion of non-specifically bound substances in the immobilized magnetic particles is virtually negligible.
In separating magnetically responsive colloidal particles from a non-magnetic test medium in accordance with the methods of the invention described in the U.S. Pat. No. 466,574 patent, the particles are initially dispersed in the non-magnetic test medium, forming a stable suspension therein. The magnetic particles typically comprise a receptor capable of specific binding to a target substance of interest in the test medium. If it is desired to separate target substances from test medium in a steady state, a suitable container holding the test medium and the receptor-magnetic particle conjugates are placed in the magnetic separator for batch-wise processing. The external magnetic means disposed around the container produce a magnetic field gradient in the test medium, which causes the magnetic particles to move toward the wall and to become adhered thereto.
In the method of U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,574 which employs a plurality of containers held in a carrier, the magnetic field gradient causes the magnetically responsive colloidal particles in the test medium to move toward and adhere to the wall of each container closest to the magnetic means. In accordance with this method, the orientation of the wall of each container in the carrier relative to the magnetic means may be adjustable to cause the particles to adhere more uniformly around the wall of each container.
In another embodiment of the method of the 574 invention, the test medium being separated may be flowed through the separator. The magnetic field gradient intensifying means produces an xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d field gradient of sufficient strength to pull the magnetic particles from the test medium moving at a predetermined rate and to adhere them to the wall. The non-magnetic test medium is discharged from the container at the outlet end. In a related embodiment of this method, in which the container includes one or more baffles, the test medium to be separated is poured into the inlet opening at one end of the conduit. As the test medium moves through the flow path in the conduit, the magnetic particles in the test medium are attracted by the magnetic means toward the wall of the conduit and the flow thereby comes in contact with the baffles. The baffles are arranged to deflect the particles carried in the flow toward the wall of the separation vessel. The magnetic means may be operable to cause the particles to become adhered to the interior wall of the separation vessel, or to permit particles to move down the wall for collection at one or more outlets provided along the periphery of the wall at the end opposite the inlet. The test medium may be removed at an outlet laterally spaced from the particle outlet""s) in the center portion of the conduit at the end opposite the inlet end.
In carrying out the methods of U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,574, the non-magnetic test medium may be removed from the separator while the magnetic particles are retained on the walls of the container and subjected to further processing, as desired. By performing analyses involving biospecific affinity reactions in this way, resuspension of the magnetic particles bearing the target substance is effectively obviated. Accordingly, this method substantially reduces the processing time required for, and thus the cost of, bioanalytical testing.
Although the field gradients achieved in the devices described in the ""574 patent significantly improve the ability to entrap magnetic, colloidal particles, they are still generally inadequate to collect colloidal magnetic particles with still smaller sizes (perhaps below about 100 nm). They do not have sufficient gradients to effectively collect magnetically labeled target substances in cases where the total number of the probes or magnetic colloids attached to the targets is low i.e. where the effective magnetic moments of the targets are low. In addition the separation of the magnetically labeled target substances in these devices is facilitated by the forming of chains of magnetic particles while in the magnetic field which effectively increase the magnetic moment of the targets.
From the foregoing review of the prior art, it is apparent that HGMS affords certain advantages in performing medical or biological analyses based on biospecific affinity reactions involving colloidal magnetic particles. Nevertheless, it would be desirable to provide HGMS apparatus, and methods which are of relatively simple construction and operation, relying only on, gradient intensifying means external to the separation chamber, and yet maximizing magnetic field gradients, and which reduce entrapment of non-target substances and eliminate loss of immobilized target substance due to shear forces or collisions with other biological entities. Such a development would clearly be of practical utility in conducting various laboratory-scale separations, particularly in cell separations.
It is an object of this invention to provide improved magnetic separation apparatus and methods capable of generating a high gradient magnetic field within a non-magnetic test medium to separate magnetically responsive colloidal particles from the test medium.
The present invention provides a novel apparatus for separating magnetically responsive particles from a non-magnetic test medium which provides a collection surface having a high magnetic field strength, and which maximizes the clumping or build-up of the particles on the collection surface.
More specifically, the present invention provides a chamber having a size to facilitate test reactions, and having means to deflect particles resulting from the reactions toward the collection surface.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a container with a collection surface, and a plunger displaceable into close proximity to the collection surface to direct particles in the test medium toward the collection surface.
The apparatus of the present invention comprises novel arrays of pole faces disposed to provide a high gradient magnetic field along the collection surface. Preferably the pole faces may be displaced outwardly away from the collection surface during resuspension so as to reduce the magnetic attraction of the particles to the collection surface without imparting magnetic forces upon the particles tending to displace them parallel to the collection surface.
These and other objective of the invention will become apparent in the following description.